What Makes You Beautiful
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: At a concert, Simon sings about his feelings for Jeanette. My first song-fic! R R!


**A cute one shot that popped into my head, if you like One Direction, leave a review and tell me your favorite song! Enjoy!**

**0x0x0x **

Simon Seville and his brothers ran on stage. They were greeted by thousands of screams and posters. Blinding lights flashed all over the place, making the three fourteen year old chipmunks squint. Alvin winked at the girls in the front row, making them faint. Theodore repeatedly told everyone who he was, despite the fact they already knew who he was. Simon just fixed his microphone and waited for the song to start.

Alvin and Theodore smiled at their girlfriends. Brittany only waved, but Eleanor cheered for Theodore. Simon looked at Jeanette, who blushed a little. Unfortunately, the two were still very single and in llike. But Simon decided to fix that today. Today, he hoped, would be the last day of watching Jeanette, trying to get her attention, and constantly getting nervous around her. Okay, scratch the last one. But it didn't really matter. Jeanette didn't seem to mind, really.

"Before we start, I just want to say something. I'm dedicating this song to the girl I've been in like for a while now. I hope you guys are Simonette fans!" Most people cheered for joy, but some groaned. Simon chuckled a little. Jeanette was about to faint. Was this really happening. She pinched herself, but never woke up.

The beginning of the song began to play, cuing Simon.

_Simon:_

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You turn heads when you walk the the door _

It was true. Although she didn't know it, many people had a crush on Jeanette.

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Baby the way that you are is enough _

Sadly, sometimes would see Jeanette with some make up on. He would ask her why, and she would say she that she wasn't pretty enough. If only she was his girlfirend, he could have said so much more to comfort her.

_Alvin:_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you _

_Chipmunks:_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your head gets me overwhelmed _

That was sort of true. Everything about Jeanette made Simon overwhelmed.

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperatel__y_

Simon went crazy every time he wanted Jeanette in his arms.

_Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't your beautiful_

_Simon:_

_So c-c-c'mon_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right '_

_I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You bein' shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes _

For some reason, Jeanette always broke their eye contact.

_Theodore:  
_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Why doesn't she see it?

_Chipmunks:_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your head gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperatel__y_

_Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't your beautiful_

_Alvin and Theodore:_

_Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na NA Na Na Na x2_

_Simon:_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your head gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't your beautiful_

_Chipmunks:_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your head gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperatel__y_

_Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't your beautiful_

__Simon nervously looked over at Jeanette, waiting for her reaction. Her face was blank, emotionless. Simon tuned out the roaring crowd while he waited for Jeanette to give him something. About a million years later, Jeanette snapped back into reality. She ran to Simon and hugged him tightly. If he wasn't paying attention , they would have fell.

"I like you, too." With that, they shared a very passionate kiss. The first of many.

"Simon? Simon?" Jeanette said while snapping her fingers in front of his face. The twenty five year old squeaked.

"Sorry."

"No no, it's fine." Jeanette replied. "What were you day dreaming about?"

"How we got together." he said simply. Jeanette giggled a little.

"I can't believe that was our wedding song." Simon was about to say something, but their twins started to cry.

"Lovely way to start off the day." Jeanette muttered sarcastically, but smiled to herself.

**0x0x0x**

**I was listening to this and thought, wouldn't this make a nice story? Ok, a little off topic at the end, but I had to put it in. I'll start updating my stories soon, promise! Maybe even today...**

Chow!


End file.
